The use of dental radiographs as a diagnostic tool in a clinical regimen is well known. The information provided by a radiograph can be enhanced by appropriate filtering, smoothing, and enhancement via standard image processing techniques. Blending in video techniques and equipment with analog options and digital computers to provide an optimal environment for continued research is the aim of this project.